Amy
Amy is a goth girl who goes to school with Luc and Theo. She voiced by Stacey DePass. Biography Amy is either in detention or hangs out in the secret corridors of the school around. She is clever, but with caution. Her rebellious streak is expressed through her Gothic style. Luc and Theo have a lot of respect for her, because so slumber in her some hidden talents. In "There's a New Principal in Town", Luc and Theo hid away in Amy's sewer pipes to get away from Coach Lessard. Amy directed them to the nearest escape route and took a long time to get there. When she finally did, she said she could have made the task less tedious, but she just liked screwing with them. In "Fart Busters", Amy helped Luc and Theo communicate with the fart ghosts. In "Monday Circles", Amy got ahold of Theo's Ipad and left herself messages about the loop. She then became a master of the repeating days and tried to take the power away from Luc and Theo. She eventually got struck by lightning, defeating her and giving Luc and Theo the power again. In "Port Fear", Amy's worst fear was a cute and cuddly teddy bear hugging her. In "Re-Vamp", Amy helped Luc and Theo find a vampire girl named Virginia, who she usually babysits. Appearance She is a skinny goth girl with short purple hair, black lipstick and eyeshadow and wears purple and black dress, blue shorts, earrings and boots. Personality Relationships Luc and Theo Amy is one of the few students at Port Doover Elementary, that's on Luc and Theo's side. Despite her gothic and lonesome nature, she's very kind and fond of Luc and Theo, but she's not a 100% true friend, having the tendency to screw with and even turn on them, simply for her own needs. Gwyn Sanders In "Glitch Girl", it was shown that she roller skates with Gwyn, proving they must be friends. Sarah In "Glitch Girl", it was shown that she roller skates with Sarah, proving they must be friends. She also translated her word, in the absence of Kelly and Kelli. Episode Appearances *There's a New Principal in Town *Fart Busters *Monday Circles *Port Fear (Cameo) *Ronnie Trasco *Re-Vamp *Glitch Girl Trivia *In "Monday Circles", she temporarily got ahold of the loop power, until losing it due to getting struck by lightning. When she gained the loop power, she called the repeating days "Monday Circles" instead of "Loops". **She is one of the few side characters to obtain loop power. The other two being the Fly in the episode "Theo Fly", and Lester in the episode "Nerdnesia". *In "Monday Circles", it was also revealed that she slept, hanging upside down, like a vampire bat. *In "Port Fear", her worst fear was a giant, pink teddy bear giving her a hug. *In "Re-Vamp", it was revealed that she had a part-time job as a babysitter. One of her regulars was a lonesome vampire girl named Virginia. Amy made tons of money off of Virginia, given that she stays the same age forever and her parents are long gone. *In "Glitch Girl", Amy translated the word of Sarah, serving as the secondary stand in for Kelly and Kelli. Gallery amy smiles.png tumblr_o1soq8kFaF1tu0q21o3_400.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Port Doover Elementary Category:Kids Category:Recurring Characters Category:Goths Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers